inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickycha Kiki sanban
Nickycha Kiki Sanban ( ニッキカ サンバン Sanban Kiki Nickycha) is the survival member of the blue clan stars she is the daughter of Inuyasha higurashi and Kagome higurashi and the sister of Akai her and her family stayed in the Leaf Village where she fell completely in love by Naruto Uzumaki after being touch by his words that one day he's going to become Hokage which becomes From observation of Naruto Uzumaki, nickycha finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. Background after inuyasha and kagome got married and had two beautiful kids her and her big sister as nickycha which is the second and youngest member of the family at the age of 6 her father told her stories about his journey and meeting their mother as well he tells his daughter that his first love which was Kikyo about he was going to use the Shikon no Tama to turn his self into human but however he warn his daughter about a another half demon name Naraku which trick her father and Kikyo into hating each other which he was the one who killed her 50 years before he eventually hide the shikon No Tama from Naraku in the process so he wouldn't make the same time again but throughout the years she becomes more curious about her father's background life and wanted to know about her grandfather's history life as well his father and her grandmother two which makes things more curious. decided to move to the Leaf Village for their own safety which she attended at the ninja Academy During her early childhood years in the Academy, Nickycha was frequently bullied by others due to her large breast Size which in the Japanese word describes as dairy cow or big big bimbo which she was also bully for helping a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and a girl named Hinata Hyuga To try and combat this, nickycha used her intelligence to help hinata which the both of them became friends, fuelling the other children's teasing by indicating by her boobs she was sensitive about it. Hinata, realising this, helped nickycha by giving her larger intelligenceas a way of drawing attention to the cuter features of her size, which helped Nickycha overcome her insecurity. The two became best friends and Nickycha grew more confident, developing her own unique personality under hinata's guidance. In the anime, one day about five years ago while searching for Ino to have lunch with, she spotted her, along with Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi stealing bits of food from others. Curious as to what they were doing, she followed them, discovering that they were bringing the food to a mysterious young child named Yota.Later, despite her genuine appreciation for hinata's friendship, nickycha felt that she was living in Hinata's shadow and longed to prove herself as Hinata's equal even teasing her are saying that she better then hinata Later, when Nickycha found out that hinata also had a crush on naruto Uzumaki, nickycha sill becomes friends with her but more of a rivealy so that they could compete for naruto's love, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between the two. Personality As a child, Nickycha was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large breast size; covering it up with different appearances. It was not until she met Hinata and Naruto, whom defended her from bullies and became her friends, did she become more self-confident.However, while nickycha was noted as being an honour student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy, she became narcissistic as she was more interested in her appearance and sasuke as opposed to practising her ninja skills. Because of this, she found Naruto Uzumaki's advances and attempts to gain her attention irksome, calling him childish and foolish, citing his lack of a family as being a reason he was such an annoyance to everyone in the village, not realising that Naruto dream which he wants to become Hokage after notice his dream she became physical in love with him. Sasuke pointed out that this is because nickycha has experienced loss in her life and thus could understand himself or Naruto, prompting nickycha to look at things from Naruto's perspective in an effort to understand her teammates. Over time, nickycha developed a mutual friendship with her teammates throughout the series. By Part ll: After training under Orochimaru at Otogakure for two-and-a-half years,being hit by orochimaru genjutsu Nickycha personality has completely change when she becomes cruel bitter and heartless similar to Sasuke Uchiha personality but she seems to become mature as a young woman which she does has an aggressive side being called a dairy cow from time to time like her father which she does kill anyone who gets in her way even her own flesh in blood sister tell her oldest sister in a cold heartless way that she is weak she is also considered as a tomboy which she doesn't mind staying in the men's side of the hot spring Karin who who is also a uzumaki who is in love with Sasuke Uchiha wish she becomes very jealous that all the guys in the team pay more attention to her instead of karin which she tries to insult her she could be a so what perverted to Sasuke which she wants to or not At her core, nickycha is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team. Nickycha does not back down from a fight, noting that she inherited to find narku and defeat him. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, she helped raised the morale of the army by reminding them that Naruto was fighting for the army he saw as comrades, and when Naruto had Kurama extracted from his body, she went through great lengths to keep him alive, swearing she would not let him die when he was close to seeing his dreams. but during times has passed her and Akari sister bond relationship begins to fall apart in part ll trying to find ways to save her sister for falling down into darkness which she finds out that nickycha has 3 split personalities when she finds out that she's been a missing nin along with Sasuke Uchiha but she finds out that nickycha has been a criminal as well stopping her sister trying to tell her to come back home will she notice that Nickycha heart has completely change completely noticed that her heart is filled with hatred what she tells her in the war that she asked him to remove her emotions so she can focus on one emotion means hatred and noticed that the she had was gone completely beserk and ballistic despise of her evil ways she begins to help sasuke to create a revolution doing the war which she was still influenced by the genjutsu. after having one final battle with Naraku Naraku has become very impressed that she has become stronger and wanted to know why did he kill her parents in the first place he tells her and explain to her that he wanted to be with Kikyo her father's first love who he had killed 50 years ago in her father's time which he realized that he apologize to her for causing her to go on a journey back to find him which he tells her that she is the new Kikyo after being free by the genjutsu she returns to her normal self and realize that Naruto and Sasuke battle was drawn to a tie and restores his friendship with Naruto again. after two years since the war ended Naruto grow out his crush Sakura which he begins to come mucho attracted to her which doing months has passed he becomes attracted to her which they became from best friends to having feelings for each other he confesses his feelings for her and eventually they got married and having 3 kids which years has passed more she sees to go back to her aggressive side from time to time which she noticed that her father's watching her meaning that he is proud of her. Inner Nickycha A significant trait of Nickycha's personality is her brashness. In Part I, these were turned inwardly, in the form of "Inner Nickycha" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Nickycha) — a manifestation of her inner emotions. In addition to comic relief, Inner Nickycha represents Nickycha's actual opinion on things when she outwardly remains calm, collected, or reserved. Inner Nickycha's appearances are typically marked by an exclamation of "Shānnarō!" (しゃーんなろー) — a phrase which has no literal meaning, but is usually translated as "Hell yeah!", "Hell no!", or "Damn it!", depending on the situation just like sakura does The English anime, for censorship reasons, replaced the aforementioned phrases with a forceful "Cha!". Inner Nickycha is unique as it is in a way a second will within nickycha's mind. When niciycha watch as Ino used the Mind Body Switch Technique on sakura, which know as well that Inner nickycha was able to repel the user from her body which help her, and help sakura which suggesting that nickycha has a split personality, consisting of the "Inner nickycha" and her normal personality. Although she appears quite frequently at the start of the series, after her apprenticeship started with Mickycha, and Nickycha began to subconsciously adopt some of her master's mannerisms, these feelings would actually manifest through Nickycha herself, in violent outbursts that would result get mad at hinata try to get naruto attention the result in Naruto usually being hit for his foolish or perverted or helping hinata or his actions.Despite this, however, Inner Nickycha will still manifest in some cases such as when Naruto mouthed off to Tsunade. She disciplined him before Tsunade could, noting how fearsome Tsunade could be in cases such as those despise of her inner side she does say romantic things about Naruto saying that she will be naruto wife which she does get very angry at Hinata calling him naruto kun which is anorrying to her In part ll : her inner side don't come out like she usually do when she becomes very mature but however her inner side does appers when she becomes very angry at Suigetsu for his perverted actions by punching him and yelling at her when she also hit him for saying sexual comments to her. appearances Nickycha has bright blue top and skirt, large Blue eyes, and fair skin. Nickycha was often bullied due to her rather large breast Give her nickname of "dairy cow", due to this she wore a different kind of appearances in an attempt to cover it, though Hinata encouraged her to wear her hair back. In Part I, nickycha wore a blue qipao skirt with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face or different appearances to cover her breast size. Category:Hanyo Category:Females Category:Offspring of Inuyasha